The lost themes (A Peter and Wendy love story)
by Korinclarewhe
Summary: Peter is going crazzzzy over Wendy.


CHAPTER 1

After Wendy kissed Peter Pan... Peter Pan couldn`t stop thinking about Wendy. This was a month later after the kiss. Tinkerbell

didn`t notice... yet.

"Hey Tink. So when are we going to meet Wendy again? Tomarrow? After dinner? Right now?" Peter Pan was floating over the

the table as if he were laying on it.

Tinkerbell`s face turned redder than blood. Her jealousy came back.

" I`ll go when I want to." Peter yawned and fell asleep.

Tinkerbell tried to wake up Peter but wasn`t strong enough. So, Tinkerbell sneaked out in anger. Now she thought that Peter would

forget Tinkerbell again. So she thought of a plan. If she would suffer, she had to make Wendy suffer.

In Peter`s hand was a thimble that Wendy had gave him. He had started thinking how much he missed her. So much crying that he

made a man made puddle. But, he didn`t want to be a man. He wanted to be a boy. But is in love with Wendy.

CHAPTER 2

Wendy was in her own room looking out the window counting the stars. She still told the story about the adventure to

the boys every night when they were about to sleep. She already did this night. She would usually go to sleep right after the

story but this time was different. She forgot that she was in love with peter. So she keeps forgetting to add she was in love with

Peter in the story. But Peter didn`t forget.

The next night she did the same thing. Stare at the stars and count. Suddenly Peter popped up

Wendy backed up a few steps. "Who are you? What are you doing here?"

"don`t you remember me? I`m Peter Pan." He was holding red roses in his hand.

"Oh, Peter Pan! Sorry for that! And thank you for the roses." Peter put the roses in Wendy`s hand.

" May you go with me?"

" To where?"

"To Neverland of course! I hope you didn`t forget!"

"Oh yes, I remember! It`s where you live! And Tinkerbell!"

" Come on! Let`s go!"

" But my brothers!"

"Forget about the problems...Forget about everything"

Wendy held Peter`s hand. Then Peter realized he wanted to tell Wendy how he felt about her. They arrived at

Neverland.

When they arrived at Neverland, Tinkerbell got crazy jealous! She brought a Native American girl with her. She

was pretty.

" Peter, I like you to meet Bell Fox" Bell Fox quickly grabbed Peter and kissed him.

"Well... Peter, looks like you have a new girlfriend."

Wendy pulled Peter into a shrub. "Peter, I think it`s time to bring me back."

"No!" Peter hugged Wendy tightly and started to cry.

"Boy, why are you crying?"

"Why can`t you understand Wendy? I don`t love her, I love you!"

Peter softly grabbed Wendy`s cheek`s and kissed her. It was their first kissing section.

Peter softly pulled away. Peter and Wendy secretly crawled out and escaped.

When they were finally clear, Peter asked Wendy " Is this what love feels like? Most importantly, do you feel the same way?"

"Well, Peter, I do love you too. I certainly do now that you confessed. It`s just, why do you love me?"

" Your kiss, I felt..."

"Love"

" Yeah, exactly that!"

" I loved you the first time I saw you then I thought you would never love me back. Never is a long time, so I kind of

washed it off"

" I loved you the first time I saw you. Never IS a long long time but I never gave up on you. I truly am in love with you! I think

about the thimble every night and mostly about you! I realized that I`m in love with you."

" I realized that when you just kissed me."

"Kiss?"

" It`s kiss not thimble"

" Thimble, then..." Peter Pan smiles at Wendy and Wendy smiles back."

" Why are you smiling?" Wendy asked

" Because you`re so beautiful"

Peter kissed Wendy again. " I love you Peter"

Wendy put her head on Peter`s shoulder.

Peter kissed her again. Wendy smiled in happiness.

CHAPTER 3

While Peter and Wendy were having a romantic moment, Tink got even madder! She started kicking rocks and

leaves even though it hurt. But it hurt more than a friendship ending. Then Tinkerbell decided to give Wendy a

visit and a little treat. Tinkerbell followed Peter and Wendy. She saw there was a lot of romance then she got

even madder!

" Can I talk to Wendy in private?"

"Sure! But don`t poison her! You got that?" Tinkerbell nodded.

Peter plugged his ears and closed his eyes. Then Tinkerbell forced Wendy to drink poison. Peter opened his eyes and saw

Wendy lying on the ground with eyes closed.

" Wendy! WENDY!" He was crying hardly.

" Wendy, please don`t do this to me now. I love you I love you I love you!I LOVE YOU!" Peter picked Wendy up and kissed her. He

wouldn`t let go.

CHAPTER 4

Wendy woke up. "Peter, what happened?" Wendy hugged Peter.

" Someone poisoned you, I don`t who it is but..."

" Tinkerbell! She poisoned me! She probably thought I was getting in the way of you and Tinkerbell`s friendship!"

" She`s only getting away in friendships by poisoning you!"

" But don`t punish her. She`s already feeling lonely! I must apologize!"

" Me too, I`ve been a little rough on her. I should apologize"

"No, seriously, I should apologize."

"I`m the that replaced her with you!"

"I`m the one that didn`t stop myself in the first place!"

" Fine! Maybe you should also drink some more poison and DIE because I won`t care and I will not apologize to you! Is that what you want?!"

" Ok. You could go and apologize. Maybe if we have a another argument, we should stop. I may be going home 2 days from now. Good night Peter."

CHAPTER 5

Wendy was sleeping on the ground. "Wendy! Wake up!" Wendy finally woke up.

"Wendy! It`s breakfast!" Peter brings a huge bowl of beef jerky. They sat down on a rock that looked like a table. Wendy didn`t eat

anything.

" Why aren`t you eating breakfast Wendy?" She didn`t say also didn`t eat anything. He was guilty.

"Why aren`t you talking Wendy?" He knew why, but just wanted her to talk. Silence.

He was even more guilty. "Do you want to go to the caves?" Silence.

He bring her to everywhere but she keeps coming back to Peter`s home. She didn`t say anything the whole day even though it was her

last day here.

It was night. Peter Pan went to kiss Wendy but she pushed Peter Pan away. When he went to sleep, he couldn`t

stop thinking about Wendy.

CHAPTER 6

Wendy was ready to fly away back to London

" Wendy, I know what I did and it was wrong. Sorry for saying something so dreadful and mean. I really care about you.

I was guilty. I can`t stop thinking about you,I need you. You`ve been nice to me the whole time and I was mean. I really didn`t mean what I

said yesterday. If you want, I will drop you off at London and I will never see you again. And...and... I LOVE YOU! I...love you."

Wendy began to smile. And Peter had a sad face. Wendy ran towards him and hugged him as hard as she could. Peter hugged her back as hard.

They both felt each other`s heart beat warmth, and love. " I love you too Peter." They both were happy.

"I`m sorry, I forgive ." "Me too. I need you"

They both said "I love you" And slowly their lips approach each other`s lips.

Peter dropped her off at home.

"Peter wait! Will you come back again?"

"I would do anything to come back to you"

"Really?"

"Yes,"

"I love you" She kissed Peter on the cheek.

"I love you" He kiss Wendy on the nose.

They both had a lovely wide smile. They both felt a spark of love between them. Once every two days Peter Pan visits Wendy. They both love each

other. They are more than just friends.


End file.
